Playing with dolls
by Chippster
Summary: Nevermore rp fic:: Ligeia and Frederick are having a fight. Can playing with dolls solve their problems?


YOU GUESSED IT. ANOTHER NEVERMORE STORY.

Warning you random bored readers out there. You dont know these guys, they are from an rp. xD BUT I PLACE THEM HERE ANYHOW.

Without further adue, here we go...... my story.

Ligeia belongs to me.

Frederick is Sperihbean's (gaia account)

Roleplay plot and such and the god of amazing is [Trash-kun] (gaia as well)

A small square room was the prison that held two captives at the moment. There seemed to be no door, only the 4 walls lining the edges and speakers in two corners of the room. Microphones has been hidden in several other places, undetectable to who was sitting in the room. The room was large enough to hold a small couch, along with a small brown table. A signal light from above the couch gave a light source for the occupants of the room. Said occupants seemed extremely grumpy at the moment, if not enraged at their prison.

"Frederick. You have attempted to set fire to that wall a total of 43 times now. I have a feeling that the 44th time is not going to magically succeed." Sounded a tired and cantankerous voice, coming from a light haired conservative sitting on the couch.

"Well at least I am trying something!" snapped the other occupant of the room, currently attempting to burn down one of the walls for the 44th time. Yup, that time failed as well. "I'd like to see you try something, Ligeia" the blond sneered, giving up for a moment and trying a more forceful attack, such as hitting the wall with his fist.

"I am trying to calmly and rationally think the situation over intellectually. And for the love of the dictionary, don't try breaking through the wall with your fists. I am not going to be the one fixing you up when you manage to break all your knuckles." Ligeia answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to observe the tools they had lying about all over the room, looking for places a door might be secretly located. After all, they had to get into the room somehow, and the oxygen was not thin so they had to have a route to the outside.

"I'll fix you up, you little…" Freddie mumbled for a moment, as he gave the wall one last good whack with his fist.

"I heard that, Frederick." Snapped Ligeia, whipping his head around to glare at him.

Their little tiff was halted however, when noise began to come from the speakers. Both stopped and looked up at the black boxes, as the faint sound of voices were heard.

"But I want to hold the microphooonnneee!!!" came the faint sound of one, just able to be understood over the sound of rustling.

"Hell no, you ate all my popcorn! Besides, we need a serious dramatic introduction and you are going to screw it up! I get to hold it ….. or else I will introduce you to Mr. Bang Bang!" came another voice. The rustling stopped and the pair trapped in the room were met with silence for a moment, before someone cleared their throat.

"Gentlemen, welcome. You might be wondering why you are gathered her-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU." Yelled Freddie, interrupting the voice booming in the room. "Let me the hell ou-"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?! NO!" snapped the voice over the speaker, and a pounding sound came, like someone had hit a table with their fist. "Now kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Freddie opened his mouth like he was going to say something back, but instead grumbled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and deciding to let the person finish.

"Good. You still ruined my dramatic monologue though. Now where was I…."

"THE PART WHERE THEY SCREW ON THE-"

"WHAT THE HELL." interrupted the original voice, as another crashing sound was heard and more grumbling. "Honestly you are going to ruin everything…." Came the voice again, as the microphone was picked up one more time (while in the background, the faint sound of a dramatic cry of 'THE POPCORN! NOOOOOO' went through the speakers)

"Any who don't mind that…. Oh yes. The room. You are here because both of you are being whiney little brats and need to be taught a lesson" the voice said, obviously dropping the dramatic tone by now. "Now …. We locked you guys in here for your own good. You are going to settle this argument out right now." The voice said. "Now…. Sit down on the couch." The voice instructed, obviously to Frederick who had yet to take a seat.

"……. How about no?"

"How about I take away your supply of cigarettes for the next month?"

"Bite me."

"Frederick, will you just do as she asks? Honestly, we are not going to get out of here any sooner if you argue." Ligeia snapped, scooting over to make room on the couch… as much room as humanly possible. He was going to sit next to him but he was not going to allow any kind of contact or closeness.

"…… Fine." Groaned Freddie, sulking over to the couch and sitting down on it, glaring at the speaker as it debating whether or not he wanted to set the thing on fire.

"Good. Now, Here's the deal. We decided you are going to settle your differences with his weird excersize thing Chippy learned in his therapy session last week…." The voice said, as the other one chimed in.

"YEAH! Trust me guys, WAY FUN. Okay so here is the deal!" came the happy voice, as the microphone was seemingly yanked away. From the ceiling a latch opened, and down from the ceiling fell two items, landing with a dull thud on the table.

"I made them myself! AREN'T THEY SO CUTE?!" came the voice, in reference to what had fell. What had fallen… were two plushies. One of them with silver hair, light skin with a dark indigo vest on and a white button up shirt with dark gray pants and cloth glasses sewn on over dark gray eyes… the other plushie had blond hair and a dark red button up dress shirt, with dark colored jeans and a black vest with blue eyes.

Oh hey, just like the people sitting in the room right on that very couch.

"……. Dude. You made those? I thought you sai-" came the sound of the first voice, a bit confused.

"It's not an obsession I swear. It…. Was ….. for… plushie class… or…… ANYWHO!" came the second voice, changing the subject as Freddie picked up the light haired one. "These are plushies that you guys are going to use to sort out your problems! You know when you are playing with barbies…….. not that I ever have or anything……. Definitely not ….. but when you play with dolls, you can work things out!" the voice explained.

The two in the room were confused as hell.

"What he means is that you are going to be doing this activity where you are going to talk out your problems by saying what you think the other is thinking…. Or something… like that. Yes just like that. THAT way you know where the other is coming from and can understand each other a bit more." Came the first voice, elaborating.

"THEN COMES THE SEX" sounded the second voice, sounding excited

"I beg your pardon?!?!" squeaked Ligeia, turning red and growing tense, as he stared in shock at the speaker.

"NO. BAD CHIPPY." Yelled the first voice, as a whacking sound was heard. "Anywho, that's the story. Have fun with that!" came the voice before the speakers were shut off.

Silence filled the room as the two sat down on the couch, looking at the plushies. None of them said a word, as they tried to avoid eye contact.

"……… Oh this is just ridiculous. We don't need dolls to settle out our problems… let's just talk like mature adult-" Ligeia started but was soon cut off by Frederick who had the Ligeia doll in one hand, leaning back on the couch and holding it up.

"Look at me! I'm Ligeia and I like to nag at people and think I'm better than everyone else!" Freddie said in a high pitched tone, obviously mocking the other.

Ligeia was silent for a moment, before he began to grow angry. "Frederick, stop that. That is not how I sound." He snapped, refusing to go along with the childish behavior.

"I'm WAY to important to apologize to anyone or for silly little plushies! Because I am just perfect and it always has to be everyone else's fault!" he said, glaring at Ligeia (though smirking) as he continued on, slowly grinding down on Ligeia's last nerve.

"Frederick I am warning you, this is not amusing."

"This is not amusing. Nag nag nag."

"Frederick!"

"Frederick!" copied Freddie, still holding the plushie.

Both were silent for another moment, Ligeia glaring and clenching his fists with anger, while Frederick stayed where he was, holding up the plushie and having it face Ligeia. Ligeia looked down at the table where the other plushie lay, debating on whether it was worth the battle or not.

It went into the 'worth the battle' phase when Frederick had started to slowly pull the Liggy plushie's pants down. Ligeia reached for the Frederick plushie, yanking it off of the table and holding it before partaking in the exersize.

"And I'm Frederick, an idiot who has no control over his hormones!" Ligeia said, not trying to imitate Freddie's voice. Playing along was degrading enough, he wasn't going to start making himself seem that foolish.

"Well, I don't have any control over my hormones either but I try to cover it up and pretend I don't like it when everyone in the world by now knows I want to be screwed! Too bad I have a stick shoved too far up my ass for anything else to fit up there!" Frederick answered, kicking his heels up and resting his feet on the table. "Oh don't do that Frederick! You are going to get invisible dirt all over the table I obsessively cleaned three minutes ago because I thought I saw a germ on it!"

Ligeia glared at Frederick who was no longer smirking by this point. This meant war. "Well fine! You can work hard to keep the house orderly while I go out to some random bar and waste away my time getting every kind of sexually transmitted disease I can from any random woman or man I feel like fornicating with at the moment! Then I will go out and smoke every kind of illegal drug imaginable that could possibly kill me!"

"I told you, I don't do that!" Freddie said, breaking character for a moment as he let the hand holding his plushie drop for a moment, scowl on his face. "Okay fine, smoking and drugs but I stopped screwing around with people! Why the hell don't you believe me?!"

"Because you seem to have as much control over your sexual desires as a teenage girl has over constantly worrying about if she looks overweight in her favorite pair of Hollister jeans!" Ligeia snapped, also snapping out of character for a moment. By now, Freddie has his plushie up once more, ready to continue the game.

"I don't trust anyone, because I am always right! I'm so smart I cannot POSSIBLY be wrong!" Freddie said, using his regular tone of voice. This was no longer simple mocking, it was a battle of plushie insults.

"Well I am always wrong, and can't do anything right!" Ligeia responded, holding up his Freddie plushie as arguing back with Frederick.

"I don't care about anyone but myself, and feel the need to constantly remind others how stupid and insignificant they are!" Freddie said, waving the Liggy plushie around a bit to make a point. Ligeia dropped his puppet once more, snapping out of character for a moment.

"What makes you think I don't care about you?!" he snapped, frowning and looking both enraged, and a bit upset. Frederick dropped his plushie once more, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it possible be the fact that anytime I try touching you, you yank yourself away like I have the plague or something? Or perhaps it could be because you insult me any chance you get and refuse to even be in the same room with me when you can?" Frederick said, incredibly sarcastically but still driving the point across.

"Well perhaps I wouldn't avoid you so much if you were a bit more… gentle! Obviously, Frederick, someone is going to want to avoid another when all they do is pounce on you or handle you roughly!" Ligeia snapped, getting increasingly more upset.

"Well maybe I wouldn't act like that if you actually accepted me when I DID try that!" Frederick growled out, no longer casually leaning against the back of the couch. "If I remember correctly, you didn't even give me a second glance when all I did was talk with you! Apparently the only way I am able to get your full and undivided attention is when I am forcing myself on you! Not that you are doing a good job of proving otherwise…" he said for a moment, before grabbing both of the plushies and positioning the Freddie plushie of the Liggy one, and imitating Ligeia's timid expression.

"A-a-ah! F-frederick…. D-don't touch me there, it f-feels too good!" he said, using the high pitched tone he had adopted before, watching as Ligeia slowly started to blush.

"I d-do not sound like that!" he said, crossing his arms and trying to look stern, but not doing a good job of that.

This continued on for thirty more minutes. Ligeia would call Frederick a forceful, drug addicted, promiscuous, violent person, and Frederick would respond by calling Ligeia obsessive, a neat freak, a compulsive liar, uptight, a tease or any of the above combined into one clever insult.

After thirty minutes, the room was finally silent. None of them had anything left to call one another, and both were sitting on the couch staring at the table which had the two plushies on it, sitting before them.

Ligeia was the first to break the silence.

"……. We are not very good at communication…. Are we." He said, slowly looking aside at Frederick, who continued to glare at the table (which had spontaneously combusted in several places by this point)

"……. Yeah." He mumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to glare at the table. Silence filled the room for several more minutes, before Ligeia spoke up once more.

"I don't mean to be so uptight around you." He admitted, avoiding looking at Frederick now, gaze downcast and fiddling with his fingers in his lap. "You worry me, though. I never have any idea what you are going to do, because you are spontaneous. I can predict most other things in life… but never what you are going to do." He said, turning away a bit and looking towards one of the walls. "I don't know how to explain without sounding silly." He said, unable to voice how he felt. "But, I will try to be patient with you and put up with your flaws…. However numerous, if you attempt to be patient with me."

Suddenly, Ligeia felt an arm snake around his waist and he was tugged over until he was right up next to Frederick who had a smile on his face and the grim look wiped off of his face. By the time Ligeia snapped his head around to face Frederick, he was relaxed once more. "Deal." He said with a smirk, leaving his arm around Ligeia. "But I swear to god if you hit me with the ruler anymore, I am burning it into a crisp." He joked, and looked down at Ligeia, seeing him smiling slightly.

"………………….. soooooooooooo……….. since I am being all patient and whatnot……………….. and haven't jumped you by this point……………."

"Absolutely not." Ligeia said with a smile, resting his head on Frederick's shoulder.

"Please?"

"No. They are probably watching."

"are not."

"And you know because?"

"…… They're not." Frederick grumbled, looking quite put out. Several minutes of silence followed, as they waited for something to happen.

"…………………….. please?"

"No."

"But we finished fighting and they haven't said anything……"

"I said no, Frederick." Ligeia answered, keeping his calm tone of voice.

Both continued to be silent for several more minutes, Frederick fidgeting in his seat a bit and letting out continuous sighs of despair and dislike.

"…………. Oh fine." Ligeia said.

The exact moment those words left his mouth, Freddie had Ligeia pinned into the couch and began to kiss Ligeia like there was no tomarrow. His shirt and vest were tossed into the air and ended up somewhere on the floor at a unbelievably fast rate, no later than a moment after the heated moment began.

Elsewhere, another battle was drawing to a close.

In a dark room with numerous television monitors placed around it, two mysterious figured sat while bickering.

"COMON! The porn chair is all I have! I STASH EVERYTHING IN IT!" whined one of them, sitting in a large armchair while clutching a assortment of magazines.

"Too bad! It is the comfiest place to sit and I want it!" snapped a response from the other figure, trying to pry the other out of the chair. The first one continued to fight for a moment, before he suddenly stood up and pointed at the screens.

"SPERI OH MY GOD LOOK!" he yelled, as she whipped around with a grin on her face.

"Finally!" she said, with a grin. "Chippy! Is this recording?!" she asked, turning to him while he checked the recording system.

"Hell yes! Every second!" he responded, diving in front of the screen and watching, whipping out some popcorn and munching on it as the watched.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing one more person.

"Guys, seriously! The forum has been in a coma again! Where the hell have you bee-……." The third party said, looking at the screen in shock.

"TRASH! OH MY GOD TRASH LOOK!" chippy yelled, pointing at the screens.

"……. You guys are sick." Trash said, walking into the room and closing the door. She walked towards the computer screens…. And stood in front of them. "Gimme some of that popcorn."

"But I thought you said we were sick to be doing this." Speri said, handing trash some popcorn.

"I never said I wasn't just as sick as you guys. FreddiexLiggy for the win…. Now shush, it's getting to the good part.

**THE END.**


End file.
